Primer San Valentin
by Kharlasevsnape
Summary: Su primer san Valentin juntos (Hansy)


Primer san Valentin

Había estado esperado esta fecha por semanas, el maravilloso dia de San Valentin. Cada año se la pasaba en la mas completa soledad, nunca ni por error recibió un regalo por parte de su ex novio Zabinni, en cambio ella gastaba muchos galeones comprando cosas de las que luego se arrepentía porque a ella no le daban ni las gracias. San Valentin era igual que su Cumpleaños, pasaba desapercibida por completo y lo detestaba.

A pesar de ser una Slytherin sus amistades y ella misma cambiaron debido que su pareja sentimental era un valiente Gryffindor con el cual vivía desde hacia 6 meses, los mas felices de su vida.

Ser novia de Harry Potter había sido un cambio sumamente difícil, ahora ella la gran Pansy Parkinson convivía con Luna Lovegood, Hermione Granger entre otros.

La pelinegra estaba ansiosa por saber que le regalaría Harry en este día tan especial, ¿Tal ves joyas?¿Peluches?¿Globos?. Estaba emocionada tanto como una niña pequeña. Sabia que su Harry no era como el zopenco de Blaise y el vendría con un muy buen regalo en la mano.

Harry aun estaba en la oficina terminando los últimos detalles para ir a casa con Pansy. Amaba a esa chica, ¡Estaba realmente feliz y enamorado! Era tan diferente a lo que aparentaba en el colegio.

Tocaron a su puerta sacándolo de sus pensamientos

\- Potter me voy - Era Theo- en una hora veré a Luna, reserve una mesa súper exclusiva en un restaurant del callejón Diagon

\- Muy bien Nott, ve. ¿A que se debe la cena Nott?

Theodore abrió los ojos como platos incrédulo por la ignorancia de Harry

-¿Bromeas Potter?- Harry negó- Es san Valentin

-No...me acordaba

Theo río divertido imaginando la cara de Pansy cuando Harry llegara a casa con las manos vacias.

-¿Lo olvidaste? Pansy te matara. Ella ama esas tonterias- afirmo el castaño rodando los ojos.

Harry se agarro la cabeza desesperado. Iría directo al callejón Diagon a conseguir algo urgente para regalarle a Pansy. Pero no tenia ni la mas remota idea que regalarle, la conocía pero ...

Ingreso al callejón Diagon visitó muchísimas tiendas y locales y nada le convencía para ser el regalo perfecto para su novia. Pansy tenia toda aquellas cosas del callejón Diagon, tenia todo tipo de fragancias, ropa, zapatos y demás accesorios.

Fue al mismo restaurant donde Theo había reservado y lamentablemente no había una sola mesa disponible.

En el numero 12 de grimauld place Hermione había ido a llevarle unos documentos a su amigo pues resulta que ella estaba enferma y no asistió al trabajo pero su trabajo ya estaba listo y quería que Harry se lo de personalmente al ministro de magia. Para su desgracia Harry no se encontraba así que le dejo los documentos a Pansy. Aunque las chicas no eran las mejores amigas, trataban de llevarse lo mejor por Harry.

\- Granger espera, quisiera hacerte una pregunta.

-Dime Pansy - se volvió la castaña extrañada

\- Hoy es San Valentin y pues no se si a Harry le guste su regalo.

La pelinegra saco un estuche con una hermosa corbata azul con detalles plateados, muy fina. Hermione sonrio

\- Es un bonito regalo, y estoy segura que le encantará. Pero...tratándose de Harry creo que le gustaría algo mas...¿Como te explico?. A el le encanta estar a tu lado me lo a dicho - Pansy se sonrojo- Preparale una rica cena, coman, beban le das ese regalito y disfruten su tiempo a solas en la habitación, eso lo hará feliz- Afirmo Hermione

Pansy estaba fascinada, la idea de hacer algo tan simple y tan bello a la vez la emocionaba.

\- ¿Segura Granger?-

\- Completamente. Feliz san Valentin Pansy.

Al irse Hermione la joven puso manos a la obra para preparar una rica cena afrodisíaca a bese de mariscos que gracias al loco de Theo aprendió hacer. En poco mas de una hora todo estaba listo, la mesa estaba dispuesta con un toque romántico con velas, y el mejor vino de elfo que tenia de reserva. Y ella tenia un sensual vestido en verde botella que contrastaba con sus hermosos ojos y bajo su ropa la mas sensual lencería para hacerla de esa noche inolvidable. Y la habitación estaba mas que perfecta para la ocasión.

Paso mas de media hora cuando Harry llego a casa con cara de aflijido con un paquete en una mano y un hermoso de ramo de rosas rojas, el mas bonito que Pansy había visto en su vida. Sin pensarlo Pansy se abalanzo a sus brazos feliz de verlo en casa para disfrutar la noche juntos.

\- Estas bellisima- afirmo Harry mirándola de arriba para abajo- Son para ti cariño, lo siento Pan no conseguí nada mejor soy el peor novio del mundo. Olvide el día de San Valentin y no conseguí nada en el callejón Diagon y fui al Londres Muggle donde solo conseguí esas tristes rosas y esta tarta de fresa en forma de corazón... Fue un rollo - le dijo entregándole las rosas algo triste

-¿Estas loco? ¡Es maravilloso!- Exclamo Pansy colgándose en su cuello y besándolo con amor- ¡Te amo Harry Potter! Y esta tarta sera un excelente postre para nuestra velada

-¿ En serio no estas molesta?- exclamo Harry incredulo

-En lo absoluto, es lo mejor que puedo tener el día de hoy.

La morena tomo a Harry de la mano y juntos se fueron al comedor donde al azabache le esperaba una suculenta cena cortesía de su novia. Harry no cabía de la felicidad cenaron muy contentos luego Pansy le dio su obsequio a su novio que agradeció el gesto con un tierno beso, luego de comer el poste y tomar dos copas de vino se fueron a la habitación entre besos y caricias para disfrutar de su amor.

Después de varias horas de hacer el amor terminaron rendidos y felices en brazos del otro, en definitiva fue el mejor san Valentin para ambos.


End file.
